


Dreamcatcher

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, angsty, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: Seeing into others' dreams is worse than any nightmare.





	Dreamcatcher

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a request I wrote way back and I had actually written a whole series but lost it in another bout of bad luck. Let me know what you think and I might just add another rewrite to my to do list :)

Another sleepless night as you lay staring at the stars in the brisk air, silver light shining from the curved sliver in the sky. You looked over to the dwarves cluttered across the ground on their bedrolls and another unseen wave washed over you. You could stay on the edge of camp all you liked, but it took every ounce of your strength to keep their dreams at bay.

It could be both a gift and a curse, yet the latter oft seemed most accurate. Dreams were meant to be just that; they were suppose to stay in one’s head and not slither their way into yours. You could resist them at times but you had not slept in days in your effort to keep yourself from another of Dwalin’s violent nightmares or Bilbo’s fantasy’s of tea and books. All you wanted was to have your own dreams; yours and yours alone, nothing more.

You could recall the last dream you had experienced, before you had been accursed. You had been in a field of flowers and there had been butterflies in your hair. You had run through the soft petals, laughing like the child you had been and then they had turned to ashes below your feet. Barren trees had stretched overhead and the sky had turned a bitter black. After that, it was only darkness and then it was not and you had lost the one refuge you had. Your mind was no longer yours.

You huffed again into the midnight air and looked over to Thorin who sat watch in front of the small fire. The king seemed to sleep as little as yourself and you wondered what nightmares troubled his mind. Even when he was not sitting vigil for foes, he never seemed to close his eyes.

You rolled over and slowly made your way to your feet as you gave up on sleep; you had not the strength to both sleep and hold off the others. You stepped over bodies until you could feel the warm glow of the fire and sat down beside Thorin who seemed close to drowsing himself.

“Your watch is still hours away,” He commented as he looked to you.

“And yours is hours from over,” You replied as you stared at the ground, “Sleep, I can take both.”

“No, you need your rest,” He argued with a yawn.

“There will be no rest for me this night,” You said in a monotonous tone as you accepted your sentence, “Please, there is little need for both of us to lose sleep.”

“Are you certain?” He asked as you felt his eyes searching your face.

“Yes,” You glanced over at him as the flame shadowed his features, “Please, before you fall over.”

“Thank you,” He stood slowly, rubbing his back with a pained look, “Truly.”

“Good night,” You turned back to the fire.

“Good night,” He returned, standing still a moment before stepping away to his bedroll.

As you sat listening to the quiet crackle of the fire, you soon heard Thorin’s deep snores join the others and were glad you could be of some use. You tried to recall the last time you had heard that particular rumble; you could name any member of the Company by their snore. You leaned forward as you tried to pull the crick from your shoulders and another tide arose, this time stronger; Thorin must have added his own dreams to the already crowded nether land.

* * *

You were swaying on your feet and the only thing that made you realized was the way the trees around you seemed to slant this way and that. You rubbed your eyes again and felt a yawn bubbling but were too tired to summon even that. You tore your eyes away from the crooked trees and focused on the broad shoulders in front of you as Dwalin acted as your guide. The edges of your vision were so blurred that he was the only thing leading you forward.

As the trees seemed like to fall upon your head, camp was called for and you stopped with a dangerous lean. You watched the activity around you as the Company began their nightly work and you blinked away the weight threatening your eyelids. While you took in the scene of chatter and bustle, you felt as if there was a shadow behind you, though the sky was much to grim for that.

“[Y/N],” Thorin’s voice sent another shiver of wakefulness through you, “Are you alright?”

“F-fine,” Your words felt thick across your tongue, “Second watch?”

“No,” He shook his head with a frown, “Not tonight.”

“Why not?” You looked back across the camp.

“Because you cannot even stand upright,” He reproached and you realized you were leaning against a tree, your feet barely taking the weight of your body, “Are you certain you are alright?”

“Yes,” You asserted, pushing yourself from the tree with a waver before you righted yourself, “Food will help.”

“Sleep will help,” He commented as he caught the top of your pack, keeping you from stumbling as you tried to walk away. “[Y/N], do you even know where you are?”

“Who’s [Y/N],” You looked around curiously, fighting your delirium, “Oh, okay, you’re [Y/N].”

“No, I am Thorin,” He corrected as he held onto you, “You are [Y/N].”

“Thorin,” You pointed to yourself and his brow furrowed as he shook his head once more.

“Let’s get you some food,” He pulled you by your pack like a marionette, “And then you will sleep. Is that clear?”

“No, the festival is not today,” You answered him in a cloudy voice, “The tents were ruined in the storm.”

“What–” He sighed as he lowered you onto the ground, leaning you against an upturned tree, “Stay here.”

“To the left,” You pointed to your right and he frowned before he turned his back on you.

It seemed he was gone barely a second before you looked over to find him sitting beside you as you stirred the bowl of stew with your spoon. It was already half-gone and yet you did not recall eating any of it.

“How did you do that?” You asked as you took another spoonful, but it never met your lips as it fell down your front.

“Do what?” He furrowed his brow.

“Don’t touch the rabbit,” You warned as you turned back to your bowl, “He ate too many onions.”

“Alright, [Y/N],” Thorin took the bowl from you carefully as you felt yourself swaying on your horse.

“Whoa,” You pulled the invisible reins as you clicked your tongue at the errant steed, “Steady.”

“Lay down,” He rolled out your bed roll.

“No, we’ve miles to go,” You snapped the reins with a whistle.

“Sleep,” He pulled you over to the roll, “Now.”

“But Mother,” You argued as your eyes closed, “It’s not my–.”

You were asleep before you finished your last nonsensical statement and fell into the pitch black of a long-needed slumber. You were dragged down into the dark until you could see flashes of colour crashing ahead of you and you tried to wake yourself. The passage was opening and you did not want to go through; you would rather stare at the empty night sky than this.

Orc blood sprayed across your face as the beast fell before you, his torso slashed open and you drove your axe into another. The sight of its intestines made you wretch but you kept going, slashing and hacking until you could feel Dwalin’s bloodlust within yourself.

The bloodied landscape fell away and you were sitting across from Kili as he talked to Fili in gibberish. They laughed as Fili played with his knife and you felt out of place in his dream.

Another slip and your stomach churned as the black returned and you were floating and sinking at the same time. A door appeared and you wanted to turn away but the glow within was warm and you were so very cold. You stepped through into the hustle of a crowded tavern, another foreign dream and yet it felt…different.

Tall men lined the bar and you could smell stale ale and damp of rain as it pattered against the darkened windows. You stepped forward towards the warmth which had led you there, pushing through the towering bodies. A table was shadowed against the wall and the heat drew you towards it.

You neared the table and Thorin’s figure grew clearer as he sat chewing grimly on hardened bread. He looked up as you approached and his features brightened as he smiled at you. He dropped his food and stood, rounding the table as he reached out to hug you. His arms wrapped around you tenderly and the floor shifted below your feet.

“[Y/N]”, Thorin greeted in a welcoming voice and you pulled back from the hug to find yourself in a stony chamber, “I have been waiting for you.”

“Where are we?” You asked as you looked around the hall to a great throne against the open wall.

“Erebor,” He took your hand in his as he led you towards the throne, pulling you around it to look out upon the sunny landscape outside.

“It’s…beautiful,” You had never seen the Mountain but his memories felt so vivid.

“ _You_ are beautiful,” He turned you to him with another smile, “My queen.”

“Queen?” You repeated and you felt like an intruder; these were his dreams, his feelings, his mind.

“Amralime,” He leaned forward and you willed yourself to turn away but found yourself returning the kiss he pulled you into.

Sudden blackness struck you like lightning and you awoke with heavy breaths, opening your eyes to find two blue eyes looking back at you with the same stunned fatigue. Thorin stared back as his own breath matched your own and you tried not to think of the dream. It had felt so real and so…warm.

“[Y/N],” He whispered and you looked back with widened eyes.

“Thorin,” You breathed back as your heart beat with guilt.

“Sleep,” He reached over to caress your cheek as he moved closer, pulling you to his warmth, “Amralime.”


End file.
